


Hugs Not Drugs

by Clueingforlooks221B



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy, Hugging, Hugs, Hugs not drugs, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clueingforlooks221B/pseuds/Clueingforlooks221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sherlock has the urge to use drugs again, John tells Sherlock that he needs to find a substitute. Once John slips out about the saying, hugs not drugs, they hug and Sherlock discovers that he likes the hugs. John on the other hand, does like them but begins to contemplate his friendship with Sherlock. Basically Sherlock wants more hugs while John is trying to sort out his thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my friend and she liked it so much that I decided to post it! This story will probably be 2-3 chapters. Enjoy! :)

Sherlock ripped open John's bedroom door and flipped on the lights. John jolted out of bed, instantly reaching for the gun in his bed side drawer. "Where are they John?" Realizing it was just Sherlock, John growled and looked at the time. "God Sherlock what the hell?! It's two o'clock in the morning. For once in my life I was actually sleeping peacefully." Sherlock stood at the side of John's bed glaring down at him. "No you would've waken up around four with a nightmare. Now my cigarettes, where did you hide them?" Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes John sleepily shook his head. "Nope, nope. You're not doing this Sherlock. You've lasted two months without them so you certainly don't need them now. Use your nicotine patches." Sherlock began to pace around John's room, waving his hands around, "No no John this is more than a three patch problem. The case John!!" Turning back towards John's bed, he slammed his hands down on the mattress, "THE CASE!" John flinched at the sudden noise, "Yes which you can solve in the morning." Sherlock turned around and began to pace again, "It is the morning. Besides I don't have time for sleeping, I have to solve this case. Which is why I need the cigarettes. No I need something else, something stronger." John massaged his temple, he could feel a headache forming. "Can you please stop doing that you're making me dizzy. Sherlock just go to bed, sleeping helps the mind rest." Sherlock stopped and stared at John, "My mind doesn't need to rest, that's the last thing my mind needs to do I need-" Sherlock froze, his blue eyes widening. Suddenly, a crazy grin broke out across his face. "Yes, yes brilliant! I don't need cigarettes, I need cocaine." Cold, biting panic began to prickle along John's skin. Sherlock's coat flew dramatically behind him and he began to fly down the stairs. 

John jumped out of bed and ran after him, wearing nothing but a pair of pajama pants. "Sherlock wait!" Sherlock whipped around, "What John?" John grabbed Sherlock's arm, trying to steady him. "You can't do this! I won't let you. Honestly Sherlock please. You need to find a substitute for cocaine and cigarettes, a safer one. Please." Sherlock looked directly into John's blue eyes; instead of finding their usual warm glow, he found panic swimming in the depths of them. John's chest was shaking, and his pupils were small. Blood surged through John's arteries, throbbing in his ringing ears. Sherlock removed his arm from John's grip and nodded, "Fine. What do you suggest I do then." John was shocked at Sherlock's cooperation. John cleared his throat and nodded, "Yes well find a substitution. Maybe some tea-" Sherlock rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest, resembling a pissed off teenager. "No, boring, dull," Sherlock shook his hands near his head, "Think John." John's cheeks began to heat up at the sudden idea he had. Sherlock, noticing this, quirked an eyebrow, "What John?" John quickly shook his head, "No it's a dumb idea." Sherlock grabbed John by the shoulders, "John tell me I'm desperate! I won't laugh." Looking up into Sherlock's eyes, John sagged in defeat, "Ok there's a saying. Hugs not drugs. So maybe, and I understand if you don't want to do this, since you probably don't like physical contact-" Sherlock stared off into space, and his eyebrows crinkled, "Hugging?" John looked down at his feet, his face turning red again. 

Suddenly, John felt two strong arms around his waist, pulling him into Sherlock's chest. John was engulfed in sudden warmness, and breathed in Sherlock's scent. John's heart began to beat roughly in his chest, and John prayed that Sherlock couldn't hear it. "Not bad," Sherlock whispered after a couple seconds, almost afraid that he would break the gentleness of the moment, "I rather like it." John nodded, and began to feel suffocated. Thoughts bombarded his head, swarming like angry bees. They were hugging much longer then two mates would. John forced himself to break the hug off, and cleared his throat again. "Yes well I'm glad I could help. We should, uh, get to bed. Or I guess I should." Sherlock nodded, staring off into space again. After a couple of seconds, John coughed. "Yes well, goodnight Sherlock." John waited for a reply, but after figuring out that he wasn't going to get one, he started up the stairs again. Once Sherlock heard John's door shut, a silly smile spread across his face. Back in his bedroom, John leaned up against the door. Looking up at the ceiling, John frowned. I'm not gay, it was just a very nice hug. I'm just helping Sherlock. Laying back in bed, John fell back asleep. He didn't wake up with a nightmare at four o'clock, he was too busy dreaming about hugging Sherlock.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock bugs John at work and at night. One of the times, John is grateful that Sherlock is there at night (hint: John has a nightmare) :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may be a little bit boring but the next one will be more exciting! :)

The first time John got a text about Sherlock's cravings, John was at work. 

John, cocaine. I need it. -SH 

John's phone buzzed in his trouser pocket as he sat in his plastic white chair, already exhausted from his day at work. Patients rushed in and out, flu season was the worst. It was nearing lunch time when John got the text that made him jump out of his chair immediately. Grabbing his coat, he ran out, yelling at the receptionist that he was taking his break. 

 

The second time John got the text at work, it was only five minutes before his shift ended. 

Can you wait five minutes? 

John replied back, but he already knew what the answer was going to be. He just thought he could try to buy some time. It was pointless though, since Sherlock wrote back the next second, 

No. I need it, now. -SH 

John groaned and ran his fingers through his greying blonde hair. 

Well you're going to have to wait. I can't just take off and leave. 

John stared up at the time, only three more minutes. John bobbed his leg up and down, he hoped that Sherlock wouldn't do anything to drastic. John's phone vibrated again in his hand, and he looked down at the incoming text, 

I'm walking to the dealer right now -SH 

John jolted out of his chair and grabbed his coat. His fingers shook as he typed back, 

NO Sherlock just wait I'm on my way home. Just wait. 

Slamming his office door, he quickly clocked out. Thankfully, his shift just barely ended. John growled underneath his breath, "Insufferable git who has no patience, why can't he just wait?" John's phone buzzed again, 

Better hurry -SH 

John rolled his eyes, he could practically see Sherlock's smirk. He put out his arm to call for a taxi, his breath turning to steam in the air in front of him. A cab pulled up immediately and John hurried in. Calling out the address, John watched the scenery whip by colliding into blurs of grey and green. John was starting to doubt the fact that the thing Sherlock was craving was cocaine. But John felt the urge to run to him anyways, because with Sherlock, you never know what's going on in that big head of his. 

 

Sometimes Sherlock would come in at random points during the night and just simply say cocaine. Not even bothering to rub the sleep out of his eyes, John would spread his arms wide open and let Sherlock climb into them. John would always fall asleep on Sherlock's chest, and he was never quite sure if Sherlock slept because he would be gone in the mornings. They never brought it up the next day, which John was quite thankful for. The first time it had happened, John convinced himself he was dreaming. But after the scene reoccurred several times, John knew he wasn't. John wasn't annoyed by this, embarrassingly enough he always enjoyed cuddling and hugging. Not that he would ever admit this, but he was sure that Sherlock already deduced this. John was so tired when Sherlock woke him up, he never stopped himself from cuddling his head into Sherlock's chest. He assumed Sherlock was alright with that, since he kept coming into his room at night. John tried to tell himself that he was just too tired to care. But honestly a large part of him liked it, and that scared him. At times, John was thankful for the midnight interruptions. Especially when he had nightmares.

John bolted upright, quickly flinging the sweaty covers off himself. Rubbing his hands over his damp face, John gasped for air. Blood surged through his veins, throbbing in his ringing ears. John's fingers clung to the covers, unconsciously anchoring himself to reality. His jaw tightened and he squeezed his eyes shut. Gunshots and howls of pain echoed in his mind. His body shook with soft sobs, and John clenched the sheets until his fingers went numb. His heartbeat quickened, and a wave of fear rode through his mind. Laying back down on his bed, John placed his fingers on his neck. He could feel his pulse jumping underneath them. Turning over to look at the time, the blinking clock read two thirty three. Staring back up at the ceiling, John attempted to go back to sleep again. But every time he shut his eyes, frightening images of the war kept flashing and dancing behind them. Jolting back up again, John pulled his knees to his chest and held his head in his arms. He silently cried while listening to his thrumming heart beat. A cough interrupted him, and John stiffened. Slowly glancing up, Sherlock stood in the doorway. 

He shifted between both of his feet, and stared down at the carpet. Glancing back up, he locked eyes with John. "Uh, cocaine." Sherlock had shrugged and made his way over to John. Spreading his arms wide, Sherlock climbed into bed and allowed John to wrap his arms around Sherlock's back and rest his head in Sherlock's chest. Hesitantly, Sherlock picked up his hand and rubbed it soothingly down John's back. John instantly relaxed in Sherlock's chest and his pulse began to grow steady again. Eventually, John feel asleep and didn't wake up again. Like usual, Sherlock was gone in the morning. 

John was always left to wonder whether or not Sherlock was really craving cocaine, or just heard his cries and wanted to help. 

 

John started to get irritated though, when Sherlock's "cocaine cravings" interrupted his dates.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock interrupts John's date and John gets upset :)

So far the date John was on was going really well, and Jenna was hinting towards shagging which John wanted desperately right now. Of course, Sherlock just had to ruin it. 

John I need it -SH 

John growled as soon as he heard the buzz, which earned a puzzled look from Jenna. "Just hang on a minute, I'm so sorry." Jenna nodded, but didn't look very pleased. Flashing her a sheepish smile, John replied, 

No you don't. I'm on a date right now and you promised you would stop bothering me on my dates. 

Placing his phone upside down on the table, John directed his attention towards his date again. "Well anyways I-" John's phone vibrated on the table, and Jenna glared at it. "Just ignore it, continue." Jenna smiled, "Ok as I was saying-" Another buzz interrupted her but she tried to talk over it, "Yesterday my friends dog ran out and-" Then another buzz went off and Jenna's eyebrow twitched, "So we had to go look for it all over town-" The phone vibrated and Jenna's face grew red, "Oh for Gods sake John just answer your phone!" John snatched his phone, which began to vibrate in his hand, five incoming texts from Sherlock, 

You don't know what I want -SH   
John -SH   
JOHN -SH   
Are you ignoring me? -SH   
Fine. If you're not coming I'll just go get some cocaine. -SH 

Glaring at his phone, John hit the buttons roughly, 

Fine by me Sherlock because this time I will not let you ruin my date. 

Putting the phone back on the table, John coughed, "Right sorry, you were saying?" Sighing, Jenna continued talking but John zoned her out. Sherlock wouldn't really get the cocaine, right? He had to be joking, he just wanted John's attention. The phone buzzed again and Jenna began to drive her manicured fingers into her temple, "Oh my god John." John shook his head, "Sorry sorry. Let me just, I'll shut it off." Grabbing his phone, an incoming image popped up. What he found sent his blood curling like fire through his veins, settling low in the pit of his stomach. It was white, and looked like cocaine. Sherlocks next text confirmed John's suspicions, 

Ok then I got it -SH 

John's surroundings seemed to shift out of focus around him. "CHRIST SHERLOCK!!" Jumping out of his chair, he grabbed his coat off the back of his chair. A few people around them jolted and stared at John, startled by his outburst. Jenna's green eyes grew wide and she gasped, "Oh so this is about Sherlock. So it is true what they say, how you go running to him for every one of his needs like a puppy. Well you can forget about a second date, goodbye John." John shook his head and ran out the door, leaving Jenna to pay the bill. 

He put out his arm to call for a taxi, watching his breath turn to steam in the air in front of him. No cabs would stop for John, so he started to run in the drizzling rain. Visions ran through his mind of all the possible worst-case scenarios, and his heart began to beat roughly in his throat. John's footfalls rang on the moist pavement, and he could now hear his heart thudding in his ears. John pushed himself to run faster, and he wondered how Sherlock got the cocaine so fast. He prayed that Sherlock hadn't taken any yet. John felt like his lungs were going to burst, but relief flooded through his system when he saw Baker Street approaching. He almost ran into a man, and hadn't even bothered to apologize. John came to an abrupt stop in front of the black door, trying to catch my breath. Ripping open the front door, John ran upstairs. A worried Miss Hudson flew out of her room, calling out, "What is going on?" John ripped open the door, and found Sherlock calmly sitting on his armchair. "Oh John you came, hello." John blinked and walked in, slamming the door behind him. 

"What do you mean oh hello? Where's the cocaine?" John stalked up to Sherlock, looming over him. Sherlock stared up at him, almost looking bored. "Ah yes. That was powdered sugar." John's blood siphoned south, rushing and sizzling through his veins as it plumped in his fists, filling it with heat and urgency. "I'm sorry, what?" Sherlock shrugged, "Rather obvious I thought." Clenching his hands, John's face began to heat up. "Sherlock," John talked through his teeth, he was trying to stay calm but was failing, "Why did you do that?" Before Sherlock could even open his mouth, John snapped, "Gosh Sherlock why do you always ruin my dates?! I ask you not to bother me, and then you go and do the complete opposite! Do you know what I just did? I lost out on the opportunity to shag and I ran in the rain for no reason. I'm starting to think that you're lying to me, and that you're not feeling the urge to use drugs at all." Sherlock rolled his eyes and stood up, towering over John, "Well John you did have a reason to run." John glared and opened his mouth but Sherlock interrupted him, "Yes John when I said I needed it I wasn't talking about drugs." John continued to glare at Sherlock, despite the height difference he still managed to look intimidating, "Then what were you talking about?! My-" John froze, his eyes widening as realization struck him. "Yes John your hugs, which I know is a bit not good." Sherlock started to walk towards his bedroom, but John latched onto his wrist. "Wait Sherlock. You mean to tell me that all this time you just wanted hugs?" Sherlock nodded, refusing to look at John. His cheeks were dusted with a light pink. John began to laugh, and Sherlock felt like a knife struck and cut his heart into a million little pieces. Sherlock broke out of John's grip and began walking towards his room again. 

John immediately stopped laughing, knowing that he hurt Sherlock. "Wait Sherlock stop! You just need another substitute." Sherlock frowned, not liking what he was hearing. Slowly turning around, he sighed, "What do you suggest this time?" John walked towards Sherlock, his face getting red with each passing second. Sherlock's eyebrows quirked, he knew that John's face wasn't heated because of anger. Soon John stopped in front of Sherlock and stared straight into his eyes. Sherlock knew for sure now that John wasn't upset because his pupils were dilated. John's face got closer to Sherlock's, and soon their lips connected. He ran his fingers through Sherlock's curly hair. John licked Sherlock's bottom lip, asking for entrance, and Sherlock gladly allowed it. The kiss ended all too soon, and Sherlock smiled, "Yes I like that substitute. I think I'm already addicted." John giggled and Sherlock let out a deep laugh. 

Sherlock's phone buzzed and he glanced at it. Soon his face broke out into a grin, "A case John! Finally!" Grabbing John's face in his hands, he kissed him. John flung himself back, appalled, and Sherlock felt his blood turn cold. "Was that alright?" John smiled, "Of course. Just surprised me a little that's all." Sherlock nodded and opened the door, running down the stairs. "Come on John! The game is on!" Shaking his head and laughing, John followed his new lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who took the time to read this! Please let me know what you thought :)

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this story on Fanfiction.net and Instagram, same username (clueingforlooks221B). If you look on my Instagram, tell me that AORO sent you! 
> 
> Please let me know what you thought! :)


End file.
